


Reflected

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment of observation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B_Radley again for helping shape this drabble.

How long had Ahsoka been on her own, surviving without direction? The way the Togruta was inspecting the mirror currently implied too long. Fingertips reached up to trace the white wing on her cheek. She then ran the hand up the montral, confirming what the mirror showed of its height. Even the lek on that side was traced, as the chevrons seemed to captivate her attention.

There was a smaller echo of a greater tragedy, that this warrior, so young, could look in the mirror and only see a stranger.

Those thoughts guided Bail's later offer, to keep her closer.


End file.
